The sea that captured its prey
by Quelthelan
Summary: I'm tired of reading about incredibly typical PercyxArtemis stories. So I took a shot. This time its not Percy being heartbroken then became the Guardian of the Hunt. This time, Annabeth is not the cheater who saw her mistake after two days. Short prequel that introduces the setting. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

A lone figure dashed through the forest with unmatched speed, evading every obstacle that hampered its movement, no human can ever hope to compete with the grace of this figure… except one.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

As the figure stopped to slow its heart beat and composed itself, only one thought came remained strong in its mind, _I am a goddess. The forest is my domain… and yet… I am afraid?_

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_

In the open field, where the gaze of the moon revealed the person's identity, one can easily assume her beauty knows no bound. Silver flowing hair, glittering under her symbol, covered her lithe shoulders and back. Muscles repeatedly clenched and relaxed after sprinting for nearly 10 minutes without stopping. Sweat dripped on the toned body of the goddess and yet the allure continued to surround the femme fatale. Her piercing silver eyes frantically scanned the area for the predator that hunts her. Her! The goddess that always hunted the prey! The goddess deemed as the predator to numerous monsters that opposed Olympus. However, this time, the table has changed.

_Thump… Thump…_

"That was quite a chase… milady…" Artemis' eyes widened after hearing the deep voice that came seemingly out of nowhere.

_Thump. ThuMP. ThUMP. THUMP!_

Silence permitted the area as Artemis' penetrating eyes searched the vicinity for the predator that had the gall to hunt her! Her! The goddess of the hunt! But her thunderous heart beats betrayed what little confidence she has.

Forcing the only bravado left in her being, she stuttered unintentionally, "S-show yourself!"

Mocking laughter erupted to her left. With a speed that only Apollo can match, Artemis knocked an arrow to her bow and fired to the source of the laughter with what she thought a pinpoint accuracy. Then it stopped.

_Thump. Thump… Thump…_

A whisper suddenly came to life in her right ear, "_Why are you running away from me…? Milady… Am I that… scary?"_

Before she can even employ her expertise with the bow and arrow, the figure captured it, and took the offending weapon away from her. With nothing to defend herself, curse him for chasing her out of the camp right when Thalia is sharpening her daggers, she slowly back away from the voice but only succeeded on leaning against a tree.

In regular circumstances, Artemis would have formulated numerous tactical plans to approach her prey. However, tonight she IS the prey, her mind freezing from a situation that she never encountered, and never would have thought to encounter.

_ThuMP! ThUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Is this what mortals called fear? Is this the feeling that my prey felt when I hunted them?!_

Slowly but surely, the hunter emerged from its hiding. Its face covered by the shadows of the numerous branches that seemed to sway under the hunter's presence. Built body forged from the abundant training it forced itself. Broad shoulders fabricated to create the perfect leverage for the mighty sword bestowed upon the predator. Strong, callused hands portray the intense sword fighting regiment the hunter designed to capture its prey. And now, its labor bore fruit! The goddess of the hunt herself lay cornered in front of the predator, like a helpless prey. His prey!

Walking ever slowly towards the goddess, with a smirk that depict victory, which Artemis knew herself, the predator nonchalantly lowered its face close to the goddess' frozen profile. So close that she cannot help but blush from the heat emanating from its body. Incredibly close that the virgin goddess should feel threaten that her first kiss might be stolen by the insolent hunter.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

As if the awkward position the hunter emulated with the goddess isn't enough, the moonlight betrayed its patron by lighting the face of the hunter. The masculine face that belonged to the predator emerged from the shadows, his bright sea-green eyes searched her eyes, as if he's trying to permanently etch his victory in her mind, his annoying smirk that infuriated her, and yet, melted any resistance she put up.

"Perseus Jackson…" Artemis whispered slowly.

With one hand, Perseus grabbed both her hands and lifted it up above her head, preventing any chances that Artemis had from escaping his, evil or so she thought, clutches. Then he whispered ever so softly, so sensually to her ears.

"_I have captured you and now… you're mine."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Perseus backed away to gaze upon Artemis' eyes while at the same time thought of a devious plan to embarrass the virgin goddess a bit more.

Confused with the sudden retreat, Artemis couldn't help but feel relieved now that her first kiss remained unscathed… or so she thought.

Time seemed to slow down as Perseus slowly but surely started moving towards the direction of the goddess' pink luscious lips.

_ThuMP... ThUMP. THUMP!_

The femme fatale struggled fruitlessly from the mighty grip of her predator. Her eyes bulged from anticipation, whether from the excitement of losing her first kiss or perhaps from the inevitable destruction of her purity, of such a bold move from a mere demi-god. The rhythmic fall and rise of her ample chest increased as his face closed its distance. Short hot breaths permeated from her nose, further clouding her judgment as their lust shrouded their surroundings.

_No! I cannot… let it end… like this…_

_Three seconds… _Her eyes remained fixed from the mesmerizing depths of her predator's gaze. Strangely enough, Artemis did not feel any feminine fury nor did she want to mercilessly annihilate this abominable man in front of her.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Two seconds…_ _Is this why Aphrodite tirelessly searched for some form of love?_ Artemis thought all of a sudden.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_One second…_ Flashes of memories blazed in her eyes as she remembered the countless opportunities that Perseus could have had to put an end to her status as a virgin goddess. The nights he spent inside their camp while she rejuvenated from holding the sky and yet he did not make a move, until now. Further resistance cease to exist from the being of the prey. Only the realization that he is about to relinquish her first kiss.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Zero… _Without further ado, Artemis closed her eyes and held her breath, awaiting the kiss that will gradually taint her purity.

…...

….

…

Then she opened her eyes.

No one was there besides her.

The lustful shroud disappeared as if it never existed.

Her hands fell to her sides as the unyielding grip disappeared.

Realization struck her mind. She's been tricked! Artemis of the hunt outmaneuvered by a demi-god!

"PEEERSEUUUS!" Artemis screamed with all her might. Birds hastily flew away from the emotionally confused goddess. Small denizens of the ground scattered as they heard the blasting sound.

She collapsed shortly on the ground from exhaustion, more mentally than physically. Orion has never been able to make her feel this way, not even his prowess in archery evoked a cacophonous of emotions from her.

Her rapid breathing slowly descended into a more sedate phase. The booming heart beats that threatened to destroy her rib cage decelerated as the situation ended.

Without warning, a phantom grip pushed her chin up, forcing Artemis to behold her predator's face once again. Then Perseus turned her face to the right and gave her a peck on the cheek.

_Mwah!_

Short but deliberate, its intention delivered.

Perseus ran away for now, leaving the "virgin" goddess to contemplate what occurred.

With her face still turned, Artemis cupped her cheeks as if such action would preserve the kiss bestowed upon her, she felt her face develop a reddening hue, a blush. A new defense mechanism that never occurred to her in the past two millennia. Artemis, the man-hater, blushed like a school girl in love!

"… I… I need a cold shower…" Laughing at her mortal-like mistake, she rephrased herself. "Who am I kidding? I haven't taken a shower since I was born. Now where was that waterfall I found last time…"

* * *

Two weeks later...

12:15 am - Midnight

In a random place with a forest that will not be named because the author has no knowledge of his country's geography.

Fifteen shadows perched on top of different branches that surrounded their prey. Their piercing gazes watched as this… supernatural… beast devoured a helpless human. Said human can neither see through the mist nor does it have a speck of godling blood. The creature attacked the victim without discrimination, all it knows is that it must satisfy its primordial lust for blood contained within its archaic body.

"What do we do, milady?" Jennifer asked Artemis, a daughter of Hermes that joined the hunt after she was rescued from the constant abuse she received from her step-father.

The silver haired leader of the deadly and efficient group pondered their next move. Secrecy surrounded their prey, no information other than it attacks humans and demigods, then the beast would drain their blood and devour their flesh and bones afterwards. Artemis has never seen such creature in all her life, its abilities unknown, its strengths and weaknesses shrouded in darkness. She hated letting her prey go but they needed more information, they need to observe its action and attack with sufficient intelligence. As a certain goddess would say, "Knowledge is power."

"We will tail the creature and refrain from attacking until we have enough understanding of its inner workings." Artemis commanded in a soft voice to prevent the creature from obtaining their presence.

Never doubting the decision of her leader, Jennifer signaled the decision of their mistress to her sisters.

* * *

Three days later...

9:45 pm – Night

Somewhere in Earth but definitely in America…

A soft noise from a nearby bush alerted the huntresses of one of the two girls assigned to watch over the sleeping beast. Ragged breathing breezed through her mouth, her toned developing figure quivered from the sudden full force sprint she was forced to take.

She spoke with slight difficulty, "That… _pant… _Edward Cullen looking creature… _pant…_ finally brought its ass up… _pant…_ after sleeping for a whole damn day!"

Ignoring their sister's vulgar language, the huntresses grabbed their respective bow and arrows and dashed passed the panting huntress towards their remaining sister guarding the beast.

No sound evoked the presence of the blazing predators despite their hasty movement. Their agile body contorted gracefully to avoid obstacles that threatened to reveal their whereabouts. Arriving quietly besides their sister, they quietly observed the creature.

* * *

Slowly spreading its bat-like wings, the beast stretched its body to a magnificent length. Each of its wings unfolds to a total of ten feet, casting a menacing shadow under the light of the moon while the dark blue hue of its appendages shone as the creature bathed in the power surge it absorbed from the darkening night.

As if the supernatural being knew the location of its predators, the night stalker turned to the huntresses' hiding place and opened its gigantic jaws, encompassing half of its face while lined with extraordinarily sharp and jagged teeth, and released a low growl. (AN: I posted a link in my profile so you can see the image of Night Stalker.)

Artemis' subjects froze, half knocked an arrow and pointed to the beast, however, the goddess silently commanded to cease any action.

Calmly gazing upon the moon, Night Stalker, a name given by the goddess of the hunt, sniffed the air in search of a prey to drain its blood and devour their flesh. After a few tense moments, where some of the huntresses cursed themselves for skipping their daily bath and now praying that they don't smell like crap, it sharply turned its head towards the direction of the unfortunate victim.

With a speed easily matching Artemis' elite huntress, the creature blazed silently but hastily towards its victim like a true night stalker. Its muscular yet agile figure, which is capable of smashing enemies with incredible force, worked together like a well-oiled machine with the rest of its body.

Running for nearly ten minutes, the beast of the night finally stopped and surveyed its prey. Three Cyclopes, each carrying a lumber to fortify their nearby base, grunted with exertion as they silently walked towards their base.

Using the shroud of darkness, the night stalker moved swiftly towards the right Cyclops and with its incredible strength, the beast swiped its long muscular arms on both of the Cyclops' knees causing it to fall down in a heavy thud. Taking advantage of the momentary dazed state of the downed monster, night stalker quickly extended its claws to razor sharp edges and mercilessly plunged it deep into the Cyclops' heart, effectively killing it.

A deep growl of pleasure came out as the beast proudly relished its first clean and quick kill of the night while completely forgetting the two companions of the Cyclops.

Vengeance for the death of their brother permeated in their minds and with adrenaline pumping through their veins they resorted to the only action that came instinctively to them. One of the Cyclops, which will be called Bob to prevent any confusion, swung the lumber, which he carried with him, towards the night stalker's exposed wings. At the same, he aimed his shot so that the beast would fly to the direction of his awaiting brother, Billy.

Oblivious to its surrounding, the night stalker felt a dull pain emanating on the back of its hardened wings while it flew to the direction of the other Cyclops.

Seeing the beast that attacked one of his brothers approach him, Billy gripped his own weapon, which is another lumber, and readied himself to release a devastating lumber smash. Three seconds later, Billy swung his weapon with all his might to the night stalker, hitting the beast exactly on the chest and clipping one of its overly extended wings.

The beast of the night released a blood-curling scream that chilled even Artemis from her perch, as its appendages took a direct hit from the lumber smash.

Thunderous pain erupted from one of the weakest parts of the night stalker's body. The inside of its wings were covered with fleshy skin to provide protection from heat and cold but not from a direct hit. Its injured wing spewed greenish liquid as its skin ruptured, severely crippling the beast's ability to think.

* * *

Artemis saw the creature slid down on a nearby tree and seems like the beast would have a hard time killing the two Cyclopes.

Deciding that it's now or never, Artemis ordered her huntresses. "Julia and Sophia, I want clean, one-shot kills on those Cyclopes. Hit them on the eye and they will disintegrate.

"Yes, milady." Replied the two senior huntresses.

Looking to the rest of her hunt, Artemis dictated in a stern voice. "I want the rest to follow me and jump down in front of the night stalker then release every arrow you have in its wings. Remember, the INSIDE and not outside."

Nodding with understanding, the huntresses waited for the signal of their patron.

* * *

Bob and Billy walked towards the night stalker as it slid down from the tree that cushioned its impact. Preparing another earth-shaking smash, the brothers lifted their weapons and brought it down with all their might.

The creature saw the attack and knew it only has one choice, the beast raised both of its muscular arms to catch the impending weapon of destruction as Bob swung it down. Night stalker grunted as it felt the immense power behind such attack, unfortunately, it never saw the second smash coming. Billy aimed for the creature's injured wing, striking down with all his might, he intends to cut that magnificent appendage of its back.

_Rrrrrriiippp! BOOM!_

Night stalker lost its strength, from the tremendous pain it receive after having its wing destroyed, causing the beast to lose the grip on the lumber. With no resistance holding back the weapon of doom, Bob slammed it down on the severely crippled monster, breaking its shoulder and crushing its legs.

Both Cyclopes had no time to admire their work as two arrows respectively launched itself on their eye.

_Poof! Poof!_

Black dust exploded around the night stalker as the two monsters returned to the underworld. However, the beast had no time to ponder what happened. Multiple figures dropped down from the trees and surrounded the beast then, without mercy, Artemis started shooting silver arrows upon the creature. Seeing the signal, the rest of the huntresses fired at will.

In no time, Night Stalker felt multiple arrows pulverized its body unrelentingly. Chest, arms, shoulders, head, and, most importantly, its wing. Nothing came out unscathed after the assault of the thousand flying arrows of death.

Seeing the threat breathe its last life, Artemis lowered her bow and started walking closer to the beast. She observed the brutality that befell on the unfortunate creature then she waved her hands on the corpse, illuminating it with a silver glow then vanishing. Sent to Olympus for further examination.

With their mission done, the hunt headed to a nearby water source to bathe their aching and tired body, failing to see another figure tail them as they moved sluggishly their resting place.

Unnoticed to the hunt and the mysterious figure, night stalker's injured and obliterated wing lay forgotten on the ground. A fatal error that will soon haunt them.

* * *

On a shallow pond

11:00 pm - Night

Artemis stared at the clear pond, watching her messy hair with leaves here and there and the once ironed and scented hunting clothes she wore now looked tattered and smelling like earth. Shaking her head, Artemis decided to take off her clothes and burned it with a silver flame. With the fire extinguished, the goddess' figure glittered under the moonlight.

Her ample chest covered by a silver bra is a sight to behold. A perfect size that does not seem overly large nor heartbreakingly small. The waist that shaped like an hour glass figure would hypnotize any man lucky enough to gaze upon it and survive her wrath. Her hips! Bountiful hips that would rival Aphrodite's is accentuated by the silver panties that seem to make it look perkier. Her skin, silky and smooth, is illuminated by the moon, glowed as the healthy tan perfected the term, a beauty comparable only to a goddess.

Artemis moved closer to the pond, stretching her feet to examine the temperature of the water.

All of a sudden, she was thrown on the cold surface of water.

_SPLASH!_

Quickly resurfacing, Artemis shook her wet hair and encircled her arms around her cold body. Looking around, she spotted the culprit grinning at her.

"Perseus…"

Grinning like a mad scientist, Perseus crouched to the edge of the pond and said to her. "You seem lonely. I think you need a company."

Seeing her shiver from the cold water, the man continued. "Yup! Definitely need a company."

"I require no company from a man! Definit-" Too late. Her pleas fell on deaf ears of the man that jumped beside her.

Turning around quickly, Artemis looked to the spot where Perseus fell and saw nothing, until Perseus appeared behind her and encircled his hands around her waist and chest.

_ThuMP. ThUMP! THUMP!_

_Again! _The goddess of the hunt thought. _My heart is beating so hard again! _

"It's ok. I promise on the river of Styx that I won't do anything to you, right now, that will cause you to lose your purity."

Artemis, blushing from the contact and the sincere pact, only nodded for the fear of her voice stuttering in his presence.

She can feel his pounding heart on her small back. His arms provided the warmth that she needed and, at the same time, the water started to warm to a pleasurable temperature.

The goddess shivered, not from cold but from the closeness of the man behind her. Clad only with their bathing suit, under the moonlight, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

But she cannot deny the relaxing aura that surrounded them. The wrongness of the situation did not hamper the moment. Unable to deny the comfortable position she's in, Artemis leaned closer to Perseus arms and sighed contently.

"Just this once… Perseus… Just this once…"

* * *

AN: I accept any flames, be it grammar, spelling, or anything that you can think of, as long as its a constructive criticism.

If not then it's garbage to me.

Review and tell me what you think of:

1.) Battle scene, it's my first time writing one and I hope its to your satisfaction.

2.) What do you think of the Percy/Artemis character development in the beginning and end.

Remember, I have no beta. The story you just read has been revised by myself, alone.


End file.
